


лес боле меня не манит

by Asvang



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: сапогами исчерчены тропы.





	лес боле меня не манит

лес боле меня не манит.

сапогами исчерчены тропы; в чаще слепой стелется дым очагов и кострищ – кисло-терпок, жжёт горло угольным ядом.  
девичьими лентами обвиты стебли увядших цветов. на плечах невест мех убиенных, истерзанных; прежде – бурых, яростных, отныне – немых, покорённых.  
добрые молодцы пляшут на прахе, пьют жгучую брагу, резвых скакунов исхаживают кнутом. вспахивают, режут почву: оплодотворена плугом, подвластна мужьям.  
коли бредёт вдоль каменистых дорог кобыла, станом подобная серпу-месяцу – слепцы, не видят. тянутся к поясу – змеится верёвка: _овладеть, забрать_.

закат волшебства пьянит всякого, на чьём языке лишь голод, пот да алчность, кто не уразумел лавандовой сладости сокровенной мечты.

в век, когда магия истаивала над ледяным океаном, у рощ и полян ещё кружили голосистые бабочки; в горах раздавался пронзительный крик ненасытных гарпий, а короли-кощеи заключали сделки с солёной пеной. магия засыпала – своенравно, буйно, цепляясь за шелест зелёных крон, мольбы чародеев, тоску бессмертных.

теперь же – смолкла: волчий вой да ветер, ибо палые листья укрывают руны, ведьмины кости гниют в трясине, стены обрушенных замков венчают жемчужное дно. вечные, одинокие, скитающиеся давно постигли холод цепей: тех, что не позволяют расправить крылья, встать на дыбы, обрести безмятежность, ведомую лишь невинным душам. а те ни сожалениями, ни любовью не прокляты: благостны, в серебряной крови своей спасены.

о единорогах отныне не слагают песен. не поют о герое, сразившем дракона; о мертвеце, тоскующем по винной пряности; о сухом сердце владыки, грезившего морем и жадным пламенем; иссякли легенды о коварном Быке, чей рёв сотрясает скалы.

безмолвие сковывает свет от края до края; крадёт мой – наш, – глас: речь древнюю, вырубленную на щитах; и плач, и вопль, и стон – ловит, запирает на замок об изумрудах да золоте.  
закат отгорел – ало-гибельный, пеленой растёкшийся над горизонтом, где в пучине мрака истаял Красный демон с рогами дикого тура. вспыхнул пожаром сиятельным, жарким, гневным – канул в забвение: ноющую, отравленную пустоту.

что мне до тьмы, где ни искры тех, кто на гибких спинах держал облака, и ткал быль, и внутри себя лелеял круг земной?  
мой лес онемел и скорбен: от единорога в нём ни следа.


End file.
